Be My Princess: Prince Academy
by Shinsoria
Summary: A Be My Princess Headcanon: what if the princes are studying together in a class? What type of students will they be? Plus a short drabble at the end!


**Be My Princess**

_What if: The princes are studying together in a class? What type of students will they be?_

* * *

**Prince Keith** will be the one that a lot of people (the guys, especially) looks up to, the gang leader basically. I can see him being a bully to weaker students as well. His quick temper/guts to challenge will get him into trouble with the girls find him scary, but at the same time attractive.

**Prince Wilfred** will be the quiet one in the corner of the class, reading his book, seemingly cold and unapproachable. But he is charismatic, thus a lot of girls will fawn all over him; forming a secret Wilfred/Spencers Brothers fan club. He is the quiet Prince Charming of the class.

**Prince Joshua**, no doubt, the class monitor who keeps the law and order in class. He reprimands anyone who breaks the school/class rules (come late to class, didn't do homework etc), which means he often gets into arguments with Prince Keith. Oh and I see him making up his own class rules as well.

**Prince Roberto** is the class clown, always the center of attention. He is always surrounded by the students as he entertain them with his antics &amp; jokes. He is well-liked by both students and teachers (with exception of a certain someone =P).

**Prince Edward**, the straight As Mr Perfect at everything, the one that all students turn to for help (in homework, especially). However most students find him eccentric with his poetry-like speech and his obsession over roses.

**Prince Glenn**, the one with a lot of extra curriculum activities. He is always involved with competitions for his club, archery. Glenn is also, always, missing for class although with valid reasons. I can see him skipping class too if the class is a bore for him.

**Lord Nobel Michel **is, of course, the principal!

* * *

In this story: The princes are not royalty and they are just regular students in your normal co-ed high school.

MC's POV.

"Hey you." Keith suddenly loomed over me. I shivered at the sound of that familiar low, husky voice. Sure Keith is handsome and all but he is also notorious for the things he does, for example, making some of us buy food for him or even do his homework. " Y-yes? " I stuttered, is it my turn to get picked on already? "I want your Chemistry answers." Keith commanded, walking over to the side of my desk, rapping his knuckles against my table impatiently. I sighed to myself and slowly take out the homework I had done so tediously through the previous night. I looked for help, glancing at the tables around me.

It was a short break in between lessons and there is currently no teacher in the class yet. Wilfred was, as usual, reading his book with deep concentration. Roberto was sitting at the teacher's table, surrounded by some guys, all of them were chatting excitedly about an upcoming sailing competition. Edward was staring out of the window, his eyes glued to the beautiful rose garden of our school, probably making up some poem in his head. Glenn was sleeping on the table next to me, he looked extremely exhausted as he had just ended his archery training camp yesterday. Now.. Where is Joshua, the class monitor, when I needed him the most…

"Thanks!" Keith took my file, smiling gleefully at me. "S-sure.." I looked down at the table. _My hard work…_ I sighed to myself. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Joshua appeared suddenly as if hearing my plea, he stood in front of Keith, intercepting his path. " I just went to the wash room for a minute and this is what you do!" Joshua stared angrily at Keith. "Shove it, teacher's pet." Keith ignored Joshua and pushed past him to go back to his seat. Joshua seems undaunted and he snatched my file from Keith. " You do your own homework for once!" "What did you say?" Keith gritted his teeth. Sparks flew between the two as they glared at each other while the whole class fell awkwardly silent at the commotion.

"Again.." Wilfred mumbled quietly behind me. " Acting like kids again huh… " Glenn, who was rudely awakened by them, stood up and left the class. " Oh! This seems interesting! " Roberto smiled mischievously before Edward stood beside him and nudged him gently "We should stop this ugly battle between the two gentlemen before it turns bloody! Now is not the time to watch upon silently."

Just as both Keith and Joshua opened their mouth to engage in a verbal war , our form teacher walked into the class. "Now.. Would someone enlighten me as to what is going on?" Mr Alberto's mouth turned into a thin line as he eyed Keith and Joshua carefully. "Before that, everyone go back to your seat now. And someone, as usual, tell Glenn to come back within a minute." Everyone, overwhelmed with fear at Mr Alberto's presence, quietly shuffled back to their seats. Even Keith and Joshua stopped their quarrel and sat down grouchily. Roberto, the exception, grinned and patted Alberto, our form teacher on the back, "You are too tensed, Al!" Alberto's eyes seemingly turned dark for a second at that unwelcomed familiarity, "to the corner, Mr Roberto. And I mean now, _for your unacceptable behavior of addressing your teacher in this way_." "Awww…"

Ah, another day of my typical school life.


End file.
